


You and I

by MiriMora



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMora/pseuds/MiriMora
Summary: It's a poem inspired by Yuki. It's not a great poem, and I haven't written in years. But hey, it's something. Also, rated T and Up for implied physical intimacy, but I'm probably being overly cautious there.





	You and I

Liquid silver spills through my hands,  
and I am reminded of home.  
You always ask to leave the light on,  
scared of the dark.

Secrets are our currency,  
bought and paid for with our pain.  
We whisper them together,  
a charm against memory.

Sometimes I don't know where you end  
and I begin.  
Our bones and sinews twisting,  
muscles pulling under skin.

How we learned to let love in,  
slow and soft.  
A need that pulses and flows,  
warming from within.

One day we won't need these mantras,  
weighted words our ward.  
But for now I'll leave the light on  
while liquid silver pools in my hands.


End file.
